The Monster Inside of Me
by Zarianna14
Summary: Tris Prior is a Dauntless girl at heart but when it's finally her choosing day at Faction high boarding school and she chooses to join them she seems to instantly become ruthless but she doesn't want to be and she doesn't know how to control it. With the help of her new friends can she become Brave, Selfless, Intelligent, Honest and Peaceful or does it just not work that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- I'm Arianna and this is my first fanfiction, if you read the summary you know what it's about, I'll try to update regular but it's summer in Canada and nothing is regular in summer, so please be patient with me. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

"Beatrice! Beatrice! Get up! School starts in forty-five minutes!" I groan and lick the top of my mouth, opening one eye.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?!" I scream at my older brother Caleb he looks down at me, his mussed up hair falling in his blue grey eyes, he smirks. "Uh hello?" I fume at him when he doesn't move. So I fling myself upward from my feather pillow to sock him in the jaw but hit my head on my headboard on the way up- hard. Now my head is throbbing and my fingers tingling, as I swing my legs over the side of my bed and lunge at him, he sprints backwards, out the door narrowly missing the wall. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but nobody messes with Beatrice Prior before ten in the morning.

I sigh and flop back onto my bed; today is going to my first day at faction high boarding school, Chicago. Faction high's students are divided into five categories which is unique from any other school in the United States. The factions consist of Abnegation, the selfless, Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, Dauntless, the brave and Erudite, the intelligent. The factions in Chicago control where we work, where we live, who we can marry and how we dress, for example, Amity, may not enter the police force, can only marry Amity, must wear primarily yellow and live in the country. Every year, a week before school starts in the fall all the students entering grade ten or their sophomore year must take an aptitude quiz to see which faction they suit the most but they are permitted to choose any faction on their first day of school, in the situation that they do choose a different faction, they are less likely pass their tryouts. Forcing them to become factionless, the factionless either leave the city or live in the slums and work at fast-food restaurants. My results came in the mail yesterday. I am Divergent meaning that I received more than one result, I am Abnegation, which makes sense because so are my parents, I am Erudite, which makes sense because my Dad works for the government and I am Dauntless which makes sense because, I have always looked up to them and tries to be like them. According to my results paper Divergents are a danger to the system, the school, when they find them force them to leave the city because Divergents adrenaline level is much higher than other people's meaning that they can physically overpower the teachers and are most likely to start petitions and uprisings. It has to be kept a secret from everybody! Especially my teachers.

I glance at my clock and scream; I just wasted fifteen minutes wondering what my day will be like! Now I only have half an hour to get ready! I am such an idiot. I scramble out of bed and toss on baggy grey sweats and a matching sweat shirt, abnegation attire. With five minutes to spare, I race downstairs to choose my breakfast- cheerios and shovel it into my mouth while my mother brushes my hair assuring me that she will love me no matter what I choose and that she will come to visit. This is reassuring as I'm nearly positive what I will choose- and it's certainly not dreary abnegation, but then again, how could I leave my encouraging mother and father? At least I won't pick Erudite, they are trying to control the government by themselves and my Father hates them for it. I race out the door and make it to the grey bus just in time while Caleb smirks at me; obviously it's not ten yet because it frustrates me.

Arriving at school, my hands start to shake; maybe it's my duty to choose Abnegation. What kind of jerk am I? Leaving my family, that's not dauntless brave, that's cowardice, but I still love abnegation, they're so kind! I shudder, I don't want to go back but I feel obligated to. No, I will pick dauntless because Caleb will stay in Abnegation, he is the most selfless teenager I know, as long as he stays, I can go. The war in my head dies down at that conclusion but I'm still nervous. Caleb is called into the office and he nervously smiles at me, only using his eyes and he disappears behind the intimidating door.

Five minutes tick by and Caleb exits the office wearing a blue vest and glasses and holding a stack of papers a mile thick, he looks at me almost apologizing and the abnegation surrounding me smile at him but I know that the smiles are strained, I don't smile, his face drops and he walks with extraordinary posture towards the Erudite dorms. My name is called and I walk slowly into the room, the abnegation secretary sits at a large desk grinning at me, I nearly faint, I know what I want but will my minimal selflessness overpower?

"Hello Beatrice, how are you today?" She asks, and I know that she really wants to know, she is a true abnegation. I shrug and she continues. "You have a big decision to make today and a short time to make it." She begins slowly. "Which faction would you like to try out for?" My mouth opens and closes, struggling to say the word while a war rages in my head it's like in cartoons how the character has a demon on one shoulder and an angel on the other.

"Dauntless!" I spit out, I am selfish but I am brave. Her eyebrows shoot up at the same time as a fire in a large bowl in the corner that I had not noticed before flickers to life and she gives me the following instructions.

"I am going to leave the room for three minutes, in that time I would like you to change into these clothes," she begins, referring to the dauntless outfit on her desk. "and burn the ones you are currently wearing, you will then grab these papers," she says pointing to a much shorter stack then Caleb was holding of most likely a rules book, locker number and dorm room info etc. "and leave." I nod and grin, I am dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so I'm also adding my second chapter today, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

I make my way to the dauntless dorms with a bounce in my step, followed by many other new dauntless initiates, I glance around at my surroundings, the dark walls and dim lights give the corridor an evil appeal and I like it. I also really like my new outfit, a black, V-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans, a black vest with a red stripe around the waist and black combat boots. I feel like I belong yet slightly out of place, I know why, it's my hair. I pull an elastic band off my wrist and put my flowing blonde hair into a tight ponytail but preoccupied I accidentally fall down a short set of stairs and into what feels like a brick wall. Assuming that was what it was I bend down to pick up my information packet and see a pair of big feet wearing similar boots to mine. Embarrassed I follow the feet up to the face and see a man- a very handsome man who is clearly a dauntless member, perhaps a leader; he frowns down at me and offers me his hand.

"What?" He asks "Did you get pushed?" I glance behind me at my fellow initiates, I could easily blame it on one of them, some of them look angry at me, it wouldn't be too hard to pull off unless there are Candor in the crowd, they're like human lie detectors. Instead I ignore his hand and stand up, look him straight in the eye and spit out,

"No." He smirks at me and I realize that we're still holding hands so I pull mine away "I'm Be- Tris, I'm Tris" I introduce myself, matching his smirk.

"I'm Four." He replies.

"Four?! Like the number?" A pretty Latino girl asks, laughing.

"If I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would've joined their faction, so shut up initiate!" Four says in a low tone of voice. Oh, he's good! He looks at me again. "What makes you think you can just go throwing yourself at Dauntless members, Stiff?" I cringe at the name and gag at the thought that he thinks I was throwing myself at him. I am feeling particularly so I respond,

"Maybe because you're so approachable," I pause and the initiates have different responses, some gasp and some roll their eyes and I decide to continue. "You know, like a bed of nails." I smirk again, I'm on a roll! He glares at me.

"Watch yourself." Then looking at me but referring to everybody he declares "I'll be your primary coach this year initiates." And with that comment he shoves me against the wall with his shoulder and continues walking and we do too. The Latino girl walks up to me and flings her arm over my shoulder and with a shocked expression on her face declares,

"You my friend, have a death wish." I grin and stare at her, "Christina." She states, holding out her hand.

"Tris." I reply grabbing it. "What's your dorm number?"

"699, you?"

"Same!" I squeal, what the heck is wrong with me, I never squeal! I pull out my key card, genuinely excited and fling open the door, in the room are two twin beds with brownish mattresses covered in a plastic sheet with a window similar to a jail cell's at the ends of the beds are short dressers. I glance at Christina, her mouth is wide open in disgust, I burst out laughing, she is going to be an awesome roommate.

"It looks like we need to go shopping." She stuttered, placing her oversized suitcase on the bed on the left. I nod, I don't even like shopping and I agree! I move towards the window and open it, allowing a moth to flutter in, Christina stares at it wide-eyed and screams when it flies above her. I laugh again, I love dauntless, in abnegation laughter was considered self-indulgent. Christina continues to scream and my ears start to ring as she coughs because she's out of breath and she goes into panic attack mode, I'm nearly positive she doesn't want anybody to witness this, so instead of opening the door I shoo it out the window again. Her eyes are red and she stares at me and apologizes, embarrassed.

"I am so sorry! I'm not afraid of many things but that is one of them." I shrug, I get it. We- or primarily Christina chatters away while we unpack. I look at my side of the room and then Christina's mine is bare, I mainly brought toiletries as I was not planning on wearing my grey clothes and decorations were discouraged in my previous faction. Her side on the other hand had Christmas lights, pictures of celebrities, wall stickers and a large mirror, she also brought some of her clothes as Candor are fortunate enough to get to wear black and white. I look up at her, she seems to be comparing our sides as well, "You're not abnegation anymore, we'll need to buy you some clothes and decorations." She concludes. I nod and suddenly realize that shopping to Christina is a big thing, we could be gone for hours on end.

I was right!

After shopping for hours with Christina I end up with a gorgeous black quilt with red roses on it, six throw pillows and a wardrobe that will last me the rest of my life and I am freaking exhausted! Just as I lay on my freshly made bed there's a knock at the door, I stand to open it and the people barge in before I can get to it.

"Get up initiates! It's dinner and then training intro. Get it?" I yawn and finally look up at them. It's Four and another guy with scale like tattoo's on his neck, two eyebrow piercings and a large ear piercing. I instantly hate him.

"What the heck are you doing in our room?" Christina explodes, "we could've been changing or…"

"Or exchanging friendship bracelets," piercing guy proclaims sarcastically "I don't freaking care!" he roars at her, I raise my eyebrows, this was getting interesting, but I had to agree with Christina, that was incredibly rude! I glance at the curtain rod on my bed that Christina bought for our window and consider whacking him with it but resist the temptation. Meanwhile the two are still bickering awfully loudly and Four seems to be snickering behind them. I make eye contact with him and he stops, smirks at me and puts a hand on Eric's shoulder as if to say "It's not worth it." But Eric turns around and punches Four in the Jaw, full force, my mouth drops open, as does Christina's but Four says nothing as he wipes the blood from his mouth and turns around, walking out. I do hate this guy.

"We'll be there, now get out!" I say in a calm but serious tone as I shove this excuse of a man out of our room, shocked and I lock it. I can't help but mutter, "Dauntless are brave, not ruthless." As an out of breath Christina runs a hand through her short brown hair.

**Please follow, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- I am so excited for chapter four! There will be lots of action just so you know!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

Christina and I find our way through the winding black hallways and towards the dauntless cafeteria, it's not difficult to find as we're late and the loud chatter echo's through the halls. We enter through the double doors and onto the cafeteria balcony overlooking the large room. We see large clouds of black clothing, some are leaning against the wall smoking, others in line for food and some seated at or on the overcrowded tables banging their cups and tossing napkins. Out the large window above the kitchen you could see all of faction high including the four other faction buildings painted to match the faction colors, there were also students outside, Dauntless playing basketball, Candor chatting and Erudite doing homework at the picnic tables. We scurry down the stairs and line up behind some other initiates I recognize as witnesses to a yesterday when I was "pushed".

"Hey Will, Hey Al," Christina says with a grin and a nod and… Oh my gosh! She totally just blushed, who does she like? Will or Al?

"Hey blabbermouth, Hey Tipsy," Will. She likes Will. I roll my eyes at the nickname and daze out after the introductions only hearing distant chatter of food. That is until I feel somebody put their arm around my shoulder, I look up instantly, I don't know what's wrong with me but I despise physical touch. It's Al.

"Uhm, you seem cool and all but we're not like that." I say, shrugging him off. His face drops instantly, does he like me or was it just friendly? I ignore the guilt twisting in my stomach and go to sit down with my hamburger but before I get three steps Christina whispers, or more like spits in my ear,

"What the heck was that?! He's sweet, handsome and he likes you and all you can do is brush him off, what more could you ask for?!" I make eye contact with her telling her to back off and she immediately softens "You like somebody else!" she exclaims quietly "whoever it is, I will find out!" She declares. There is somebody that makes me curious, but not like that! Will and Al follow us to the table and I end up between Four and Christina.

"Hey Pansycakes!" A boy across from us smirks raising his eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

"Uriah!" Christina exclaims, I'm beginning to think she knows everybody already "Don't ever refer to us using that term again!" I frown, what the heck is a Pansycake? Sitting down across from me, an older guy wearing a shirt that says " " seems to read my mind, I notice that he has an extraordinary resemblance to Uriah and I instantly label them brothers while he quotes, looking at me,

"A Pansycake is a very old dauntless term that's meant to be extremely offensive."

"Thanks." I tell him dully even though I really mean it. He nods suspiciously in response.

"You really sounded like an Erudite there." Four jokes with Zeke, Zeke looks tremendously offended but I know that he's not so I laugh. Christina raises her eyebrows at me and I mouth "what?" while shrugging and rolling my eyes. "Alright!" Four shouts to our table and the one to our left that seems to contain all the rest of initiates. "Training begins now, be there in the gym in five minutes or be factionless!" He then starts through the crowd slowly but surely, leaving his leftovers at the table. Now's my opportunity to talk to him I think. So I jump up, toss my remains in the trash can beside our table and begin to walk beside him through the hauntingly empty hallways.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" I ask, hoping to push his buttons so that he'll open up to me out of aggravation. He ignores the comment, but I know he heard me. "And serious? I mean for crying out loud, just talk to me, what are you hiding behind that nickname of yours? Who stole your pride and happiness?!" Now I'm really furious even though I didn't give him time to respond, I'm sick of this game of silence he's playing that nobody else wants to join in on.

"Who took your sense of judgement?" He responds boldly "You're going to get yourself in trouble really soon."

"Trouble is my middle name." I smirk, what a cheesy joke. He rolls his eyes but then frowns, still refusing to look at me. "Oh come on!" I cry out "What's your problem, just take a joke and share your feelings for once!" He continues to frown and I read his facial expression. "Is there something you're hiding from me? Something that I should know?" I question, suddenly worried. He ignores my last question and replies,

"I'm not the joking type."

"Obviously." I mutter under my breath, but he hears me.

"Especially not with initiates." I am fuming now!

"You are a huge jerk! You treat the word initiate like a swear word and you underestimate everybody! Initiates, primarily the transferring initiates are some of the very bravest people. I as one of them, even after seeing my brother leave Abnegation just minutes before me, left too. I left my parents alone. I left them alone after they were nothing but nice to me! I left them in one of the hardest times, while the Erudite are trying to kick them out of their government positions and while there were rumors of abuse floating around about them and Marcus in the news and newspapers! Leaving was the most courageous thing I have ever done, but you probably wouldn't know the feeling because I'd bet anything that you're dauntless born with all your tattoos. Right Four?!" I scream with tears in my eyes.

"I'm not." He says solemnly "and don't call me Four." I stop, utterly shocked.

"Well what should I call you?!" I shout after him.

"Nothing yet." I hear him whisper.

As an emotional wreck I decide to stop by my dorm before heading to dreaded training, I pull out my key card and enter the room with a tear stained face, I missed the love of my parents yet I knew dauntless was where I belong despite my triple divergence, I just needed to find a way to fit in. I nearly broke down crying on my bed after putting my key card away but I notice Christina changing and attempt to swipe my tears away but my face remains blotchy.

"Four likes you, Zeke told me." She states without turning around. I scream so loudly that the walls shake, I don't need this right now! I need to calm down and organize my feelings. Christina is staring at me, shocked and apologetic.

"I'm going for a run." I state and jog out of the room with my jeans still on; I don't have the energy to explain anything to her. Christina chases after me and shouts

"What's wrong girl?! I'm sorry for making assumptions!" but I ignore her and start to sprint right out the door, Four's instructions ringing in my head "be there or be factionless!"

**I'm really happy with this chapter, please follow and review, I need constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note- Please read and review because I really like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

I continue to jog until I'm several kilometres off school grounds and I've reached a small playground at the bottom of the hill, panting, I count the stairs as I walk up them, plopping myself at the top of the slide and wishing that I had brought a water bottle. I close my eyes lean back on the bars of the playground and think: If Zeke is Four's best friend and he told Christina who is a human lie detector, then it must be true! Do I want it to be true? Do I like Four? I just got here; I shouldn't have to figure this out?! What about Al? No. Or Uriah? He seems more of the brotherly type. I continue to untangle my confusing emotions until I hear voices behind me. I whip around and instantly see two young dauntless teen boys walking towards the playground, odd, but I am in a dauntless neighbourhood, so I turn back around and close my eyes again. That is until I feel a bone crushing pressure on my ribcage. My eyes fly open and I see the same two boys looking down at me, did they just freaking punch me?! I'm definitely not the strongest person but my Divergent adrenaline was now pumping and I knew that I could not let these Idiots go down without a fight!

A fire flickered to life in my eyes, they had punched me and payback would come! I looked up at them innocently, I assumed they knew I was a transfer initiate so I played weak, but not for long. I swung my feet out to the sides in a splits position, knocking the taller boy down while the shorter one dodged it, they one who was knocked down by my unexpected move seemed to fall in slow motion, falling backwards of one step and hitting his head hard on the ground, spit flying everywhere, I wanted to laugh but I was dauntless, not ruthless, so I couldn't bring myself to do it. I took this moment to stand and swung my fist at the awestruck short boy, connecting with his jaw I heard a crack and his head snapped backwards, blood trickling down his chin, he attempted to throw a punch at me but it was weak because he was now afraid so I grabbed his elbow and with two fingers I forced it backwards, I heard another gruesome snap. He fell of the playground. Anger boiling in me I resist the temptation and decide to leave but turn around and realize it's not an option because the taller one is on his feet now. He swung at me and connected with the back of my shoulder, I shook out the sting, grabbed the collar of his shirt and flicked my feet out behind his ankles, tripping him so that the only reason he isn't laying down is because I still have his shirt, I shake him around a bit and then drop him' grabbing his right arm so that his left smacks into the ground, I smile when he winces, I am a monster and I hate it but I have to finish so he doesn't come after me again, I kick him in the crotch before pushing him off the playground and watching his legs twist at painful angles, turning around just in time to dodge Shorty's punch. I notice his left arm dangling uselessly at his side and all I can think is: Darn it! He's right handed. He swings again but I grab his fist and he stares at me, eyes glistening, he underestimated me and now he's afraid. So to add effect I smirk at him and while he's in his daze I take the moment to grab his sore arm in my other hand and twist them together, shoving him down the stair, he loses his balance and I attempt to catch my breath. Shorty stands and comes at me again, he reminds me of a baby bull, enraged but weak. He steps over his unconscious friend and swings, connecting with my eye. Black spots seem to dance before me and I hear somebody familiar call my name right before I throw my final punch to his temple. And it all goes black.

I feel a pressure on my hand and hear solemn chatter, it's distant but getting closer by the second, I feel like I have rocks tied to my eyelids, no matter how hard I try I can't get them open. The voices I'm hearing get closer and I manage to make out a minimal amount of statements such as my own name and "Don't worry man!" "I think it's my fault." And "She sure knows how to fight!" are they talking about me? My memory is hazy and my fingers are tingling, my brain tells them to move but it doesn't work. I need to wake up! Somebody jams something cold through my lips and I allow the cool liquid to run down my parched throat, I begin to suck it up until it makes a bubbling noise- its empty.

My eyes flutter open and I glance around the room- white, white and whiter, it's blinding. My eyes focus in and out like a camera until I can focus on everything, I am surrounded by medical equipment and Four, Zeke and Christina are staring down at me- awkward. Christina squeals when I make eye contact with her and races out of the room and in the blink of an eye my memory comes flooding back into my head. "How… How long have I-" Four cuts me off

"A day and a half," he replies as Christina rushes back in with a nurse, Uriah, Will and Al.

"Nice shiner there Tris" Uriah smirks, nodding at me. I reach up to touch my eye but as soon as my hand makes contact a shooting pain rockets through my head.

"Everybody out!" The nurse shouts at all my friends. I frown at her but don't say anything; she's just doing her job. Everybody except Christina starts to slowly filter out of the small room.

"She's my best friend, I'm not leaving!" She declares, saluting the nurse jokingly. The nurse glares at her but doesn't comment.

"How are you feeling today sweetie?" She asks me with an overly sweet smile, I nearly gag, is she actually a dauntless?

"You mean besides the fact that I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller?" I ask "I'm feeling just dandy!" The nurse frowns and writes something down while Christina stifles a giggle. What kind of nurse is this?

"Alright sweetie, can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"How about you asking me how I'm feeling?" She rolls her eyes and I know I've started to exasperate her so I change my answer, "I heard somebody call my name and then I punched the shorter idiot and everything went black." She nods and replies,

"Alright Sweetie, you seem to be alright, you suffered from a black eye and two broken fingers, so you'll need to stay one more notes so that we can verify that there are no after effects and then we'll release you." Christina and I stare at each other wide eyed, if I'm not factionless yet then I certainly will be by tomorrow but there's no arguing with this nurse. As soon as she leaves everybody else has filed back in, I feel like I'm on display at a museum so I decide to put on a show by yanking the syringe out of my wrist.

"It looks like our Tris is back." Zeke laughs. I grin; I've only known these people for a couple days but they're already the best friends I've ever had.

"So, how are the two idiots that though I was weak?" I ask.

Four replies first, "The short guy has a broken jaw that has to stay wired shut for a couple months to heal, a broken arm in two places, surgery was required, a sprained wrist on the other hand, a broken finger and is still unconscious."

Will continues for him "And the tall guy has a sprained wrist and finger, a broken leg and woke up a couple of hours before you." I grin I'm proud and slightly ashamed. Christina laughs at my response and shoves my shoulder for emphasis; I wince but laugh with her.

"You were kinda awesome, we saw the whole thing but couldn't make it to you on time… we followed you because we were a little bit worried…" Four nods in agreement.

"Does anybody know who those bastards were?" I ask

"Uhm, Tris, those guys are mine and Peter's brothers, we were mad at you because we are physically stronger yet everybody liked you because you stuck up to Eric. I'm really sorry though, will you forgive me?" Mouths dropped open around the whole room simultaneously. Al, Al set the whole thing up?! He looked desperate but I was furious!

"I will never, ever forgive you Al, and if you ever come near me again, I will kill you! Now, get out!" Al nods slowly, tears in his eyes and backs out the door just as the nurse walks in.

"Visiting hours are over you need to leave Miss Prior alone now." She exits, everybody starts to stand up but Four stays behind.

"There's a game of capture the flag tonight at the abandoned carnival grounds on the Candor grounds at midnight, if you're not there Eric will kick you out." He says, I nod.

I will be there.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet, it was so much fun to write but it also took me a long time, so please follow, read and review! I need constructive criticism! Thanks to my readers! I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow. By the way I'll hopefully add a truth or dare chapter at the end of initiation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers from chapter Four- vimto474 and Guest (you know who you are), you made my day and I hope that I can keep pleasing you! I tried really hard to make this next chapter interesting, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

Sneaking out of the hospital proved much more difficult than I thought it would be because apparently my nurse doubles as a spy or something, I don't know, but it was difficult as well as semi fun. Firstly, I put on a one of the hideous hospital gowns, I'm just glad Christina wasn't there to criticize my outfit choice but the nurse's outfits weren't much better. Anyways, I put on the hospital gown and hopped in the wheel chair that was for some odd reason leaning against the wall in my room, almost everybody in the hospital's way of transportation seems to be a wheel chair but I'm One hundred percent certain that not everybody riding in one, needs it because the one in my room had a cardboard sign on it containing my name and hospital number. Seriously? I mean I only broke two fingers! Once I was in the wheelchair I opened my door and slowly wheeled out but, wouldn't you know it, my nurse was standing right there like a human watch dog, how annoying!

"Sweetie, it's not time for you to leave yet," she said, her voice sugar sweet. That's until she wheeled me into the room, once she did that and the door was closed, she pointed her claw like finger into my face and snarled "I know what you're trying to do, but it's necessary for you to stay another night, I don't care if you become factionless, maybe if you do those half breeds will knock some sense in to you!" Now, obviously I knew she wasn't as perfect as she was acting but that was rude! So I imitated her tactic and acted as well- afraid. I made my eyes get wide and even managed a tear while saying

"Yes ma'am, I'm so very sorry, I just wanted to buy a pocketknife from the gift shop for my friend." I said this with as much innocent attitude I could muster but I couldn't help but add "Did Eric put you up to this?" She smirked at me but didn't say a word as she left. So I did what any dauntless would do, I opened the tinted window, flung my legs over the side and slid down the pole. I rip off my hospital gown gagging and pull a tube of lipstick out of my pocket, deciding to tease the nurse I write with it on the gown "You failed, what will Eric do to you now?" and I hang it like a flag on the pole, laughing and begin to run towards the trucks that in Dauntless that will take us to the Candor carnival grounds. It's not that far from here because I am on dauntless grounds but I sprint anyways because I have no idea what time it is and they will be on time! I make it to the school just as they are leaving, there is two trucks, each with six people in side of it and approximately eight in the back, the trucks are going about ten kilometres per hour already and I pray I can make it as I book it towards the one that all my friends seem to be sitting in, I make eye contact with Four and his eyes light up and he stands, opening the truck bed, but Eric, who is driving, notices me too and a fire seems to light in his eyes as he pushes the gas pedal all the way down but I'm almost there. I grab the edge off the truck and now it is pulling me, the speed it's moving melts the rubber on my sneaker soles. All my friends in the back are now frantic but so am I so I can't hear anything but the roar of the engine and Eric's laughter as I attempt to jump up, but I can't and my feet are getting incredibly hot! I look up at my friends and now Four is on his knees in front of me and he puts his cold hands on my hips and pulls me up, an emotion I have never seen before in his eyes and he refuses to let me go for several seconds. "I didn't need any help," I whisper, looking directly into his ocean blue eyes.

"I know," he whispers back and he lets me go, closing the barrier behind me. I sit with my knees to my chest in between Four and Zeke now, everybody is silent, but happy. Christina makes eye contact with me and we communicate through facial expressions.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Four?"

"Maybe." She smirks at me, it means yes and she knows it, suddenly I realize Will, sitting really, really close to her.

"Are you a thing?"

"Maybe." I smirk at her and she stretches out her legs and yawns. Our conversation ends and I take the moment to observe our surroundings, we are in an Abnegation neighbourhood. I am suddenly wrapped in a blanket of sadness, this was my home, and it never will be again. I ignore the feeling and look into the distance, Amity farmhouses and huge stretches of crops, corn, maize, beans and berries. I smile I could never be Amity but I certainly admire them. Then I look through the window into the front of the truck, in the rear-view mirror I can see Eric frowning and surrounding him are a pile of dauntless born, laughing and shouting, they're going to wake up the poor abnegation. I feel guilty but shrug anyways, we are dauntless, we are loud, and we coexist with the abnegation, they should expect this and I know they will be forgiving of us, they are selfless. I then take the time to look around the truck bed at the initiates that are with me, Zeke, Four, Edward, Myra, Drew, Peter, Molly, Christina, Will and I shudder, Al. He makes eye contact with me and I glare at him, taking it as a challenge but apparently it's not because he looks down like a coward. After making it through the abnegation sector we drive through the slums of the factionless, I need to do something big today if I don't want to end up here. I shudder and they color of rusty brown disappears, transforming into a whir of zebra like stripes as we enter the Candor sector, many teens wander here, just like they do in dauntless late at night.

"They're taking their final test," Christina whispers, horrified.

"They have to proclaim their worst fears, deepest regrets and personal information in a room full of their friends, family and the council. While a lie detector records them." Will explains to us. That must be why I'm not Candor, I would refuse, I'd state any fact in front of them but I could never share my emotions, not with anybody, ever. We then enter a world of rusted color and flickering lights, we're here. Eric stops the truck and I hurdle forwards into Four, I know he's looking at me but I won't look back. Eric jumps out and opens the truck bed, we all jump out as well, Four stands beside Eric and they explain the instructions.

"This is capture the flag, dauntless style, Four and I will choose the teams and then you will all be given paintball guns, the first team will leave in the truck to find their base while the other team goes in the opposite direction. Twenty minutes after the first team leaves, the game will begin. You just have to touch the opposite teams flag, not take it anywhere. If you are shot, you are out, no questions asked. Four you can choose first." Eric explains quickly, I get it but I hope the rest of my team does. Or perhaps I'll have to sit out as the last one picked.

"Tris," Four state. First picked?! First picked?! I nearly collapse on the spot. Eric looks surprised too.

"Picking the weak ones so you have somebody to blame your loss on Four?" He asks.

"Something like that." He replies, for some reason I know he's lying but it still hurts.

"Peter." Eric picks, and I zone out until Christina swings her arm around me, we're leaving.

"Hey girl, he picked you first." I shrug.

"Because I'm weak." I reply.

"Oh come on, we both know that was a big fat lie." She replies, rolling her eyes, I do know that, so I look around to see why he did pick me, I see everybody on our team is small and agile. Speed. He picked us because we will be fast.

"Okay, what's the plan?" For asked once we'd walked for a while. Instantly everybody starts arguing, this is how Dauntless make plans. Four rolls his eyes but doesn't butt in, every faction has its faults that come with its strength and ours are disorganization and ruthlessness. The yelling continues and out of the corner of my eye I spot and abandoned Ferris wheel. I know what to do but it's not worth explaining to everybody so I jog towards it- alone, well mostly.

"Tris?" I turn around, Four. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get a good vantage point." I reply, motioning towards the Ferris wheel and hoping that I sound smart. "You don't have to come with me." I decide to add.

"I know." He replies jogging beside me. I shrug and we jog in silence until we reach the base and I grab the first rung and put my weight on it.

"It should hold us," I whisper but I don't know why. I start to climb and he follows. When we reach the top of the ladder I finally take a moment to look back at him. He's trying to hide a grimace as he climbs the last three rungs, I can tell. "You're afraid of heights." I state.

He looks towards me now as he has reached the platform. "Everybody's afraid of something." He replies.

"I know." I state, using his line, and then he smiles, actually smiles, not a smirk or just with his eyes. It's sincere and I smile back. He steps towards me and I take in a deep breath as he slips his hand around the back of my neck.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks and I'm suddenly filled with a concoction of desire mixed with fear, but one overcomes the other and with wide eyes I nod. So he does, it would've been the perfect moment for fireworks, but there was none, but that was okay because I felt them, inside of me and I knew it was right as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled again, pointing into the horizon,

"There's the flag." He states and I nod, my eyes wide when I spot the yellow flicker in the distance almost like a fire fly, but my eyes weren't in the state because of the flag. Four laughs, "You can call me Tobias." He whispers and I nod again and he starts climbing down while I follow, his hand stays on my waist the whole time but the instant my feet brush the ground, well at least I think they touched the ground, I couldn't tell because I felt like I was floating, but the instant they did he meant business. "They won't be guarding the left side as much," He says pointing, "Because there are more natural barriers." I nod and pull my gun of my back and follow him there, nearly tripping over Christina on my way. She makes eye contact with me and her eyes grow to the size of saucers, she knows, but she doesn't say anything as she follows.

"The flag is at the top of the bell tower at the end of their boundaries." I whisper, she nods and we continue to follow Tobias who is now pressing himself against the arcade wall to look around the corner, pointing his gun he shoots somebody and I hear a yell and stifle a laugh, it was Uriah. He then continues and motions for us to follow and I notice movement in the bushes across from us, so I shoot and an orange ball whizzes out of the barrel and I hear it flicker through the leaves and hit somebody,

"Aaaaaaaah!" Zeke screams, arms flailing, pretending to be incredibly hurt. "I'm hit! I'm hit! Who did it?!" He screams and I smirk, he smirks back, he knows it was me and I quite enjoy the feeling.

"Shut up Idiot." Tobias mutters as we pass the now laughing brothers, I don't know if I've ever heard them serious. We soon after passing them enter a zone with many boards of wood propped up on stumps and I guarantee that there is people here. Tobias sprints towards the first board, peeks over the top and apparently miss as I see Eric peek out the side and attempt to shoot him but misses as well and lets out a stream of curse words. I sprint up ahead to one of the boards and peek behind it, I find nobody while Christina finds Will I see the gears in her brain turning and deciding whether she should shoot him but we don't have that much time so I do it for her, Will yells and Christina and I move on. Peter is behind the next board and he is totally oblivious so I shoot him in the ear and laugh, he curses at me and for extra measure Christina shoots him in the stomach. We laugh and finally reach the bell tower, Tobias, sprinting behind us as he's finally shot Eric. "I'll guard, you two go up," he shouts at us, so I sprint up the stairs first while Christina follows and lift the trap door, leading to the top about an inch, I stick my gun barrel through and watch purple paint splatter all over Molly's combat boots. I jump out of the door and Christina follows, adrenaline pumping I race to the balcony and wave the flag while Christina hears the bells and I hear loud cheers and smile. This is right. I am Dauntless.

**This is twice as long as most of my chapters and there's finally some Fourtris action, I hope you guys like it. Do you think it's a big deal that I'm not including Peter and Edward that much? Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! Please follow, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note-Short chapter but I feel like it contains a lot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

The ride home from Candor is quiet for once, this time the teams are separated into the different trucks and Tobias is driving, I'm in the passenger's seat and everybody is contemplating whether they contributed to the team's winning or not, so nobody notices when Tobias slips his arm around my back or when I shudder because I can feel the magnificent electricity between us. Can he feel it too, or am I just an idiot, I mean obviously he is totally out of my league, but I think he likes me, if he likes me can he feel it? "Tryouts are finished next week," Four says interrupting my train of thought with a low tone so that only I can hear. "I'm going to try to get you're beating up those boys included in your scoring."

I glance over at him, shocked. "You can't give me extra attention just because you like me." I whisper back, serious about the extra points but teasing him with the last part.

"I would do it for anyone," he reassures me, "even Peter or Edward." This comment makes me feel jealous, I know it shouldn't but it does, I mean obviously I don't want bonus marks because we're… dating? I don't know what we are but I think we're more than friends, I hope so. Anyways, obviously I don't want extra marks because of our status but I'd like to think he'd be willing to do that for me. He must see my face drop because he adds, "That was really cool how you did that by the way, but you need to remember that proper dauntless are brave not ruthless." I know he's right but I start to get panicky and defensive.

"That very thought was running through my head as I beat up those bastards, I would've stopped if they had, it was primarily self defense." He takes his eyes of the road for half a second but I don't want him to talk so I continue, "I hate the monster that rips me to shreds from the inside out sometimes, it's just everything, people make me mad, Jeanine and her lackey's trying to take over the government position, my dad is in government for crying out loud, he would lose his job! And Caleb, how could he join them and how did I not see it coming? He was always reading and on his phone searching scientific words that I don't even understand, and sometimes I just feel like I don't belong here, everybody is so loud and so am I but I don't like to share my feelings when everybody else wants me to, factions are so stupid, nobody fully belongs in one, I mean what if somebody loves peace like the Amity Hippies but they can't join the police force to keep the peace because they have to exemplify it!" Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just say that out loud? Tobias doesn't respond and I'm grateful for that as he stops the truck in the school's parking lot and as I jump out at the exact same time as he does. I want to collapse and cry right here, right now in the parking lot, I'm sure some of the Abnegation and Amity initiates would come to comfort me but I don't because dauntless don't cry.

"Tris." I whip around, it's Al again. "Could you just…"

"What did I tell you last time?" I spit at him. "Just get away from me, your jealousy overcame your sense of judgement and for that reason I will never come and talk to you and I will never forgive you." I declare, delighted with my choice of words, I decide I sound smart and brave. "You are a coward and I hope that you fail tryouts so that I never have to see you again!"

"Please!" He begs desperately, I like how he sounds, it's like his whole emotional life is in my hands.

"No." I say and I watch his face crumple, but then I stop, the monster is taking over again and I'm suddenly afraid of myself and what I'm capable of. "Sorry." I whisper as I walk away, and in my peripheral vision I see him crying and I know that we are the same. We both have a war inside of ourselves, decisions we don't want to make and things we don't want to do, but we do them anyways, he looks hopeless, which is just the way I feel, we both have monsters but his showed physically and mine verbally. I could never date him but why not forgive him, he's human, I'm human, he just knows how to bandage his mistakes better than I do but I'm not allowing him to do that by repeating one simple word, "No." the word that break hearts and kills people on the inside. Instantly I whip around to speak to him, to apologize. I forgive him and he needs to know, but he's gone and I catch a glimpse of his paintball splattered pants as he disappears inside the school. I sprint after him. I'm faster than he is but he's far ahead of me "Al! Stop!" I shout to him but he doesn't stop. He's following my example now, my terrible, terrible example of bottling up my feeling and smacking people with them without saying a word. I don't want this, I don't want factions and I don't want emotions but I of all people know that pain demands to be felt, pain is an unfortunate privilege that people try to avoid but only end up hurting more. I continue to race after Al and I hear Tobias call my name, does he know how I feel? Al whips around into the cafeteria and I skid after him, almost smacking into the door I fling it open and see him, I see all the emotions that I feel, they're displayed on his face and it's all my fault, they're displayed on his face as he looks back at me, as he hangs onto the railing of the balcony and as he throws himself over it and as he falls, seemingly in slow motion and as he takes that escape I see regret creep in to the mixture, as well as joy that he will never ever have to deal with pain again, and I'm sure that all the horrifying emotions are displayed on my face as well as I collapse to the ground, leaking tears like a river, I finally let the cork of my bottle fly and all my emotion come tumbling out in the form of increasingly loud sobs.

**Cliff-hanger- sort of! Do you like it? I'm really happy with it! Did anybody notice the TFIOS reference in there? I probably won't post another chapter tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, I'm a Christian and so I don't really believe that you don't feel pain after death (depending on whether you go to heaven or hell), it just sounded better in the context. Thanks for reading! Please follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- This chapter was hard to make interesting and I'm sorry if you disagree with some of the things I've said in the chapter about suicide, I've never experienced a friend committing it, so I don't know what it would be like, but this is my guess.**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy **

"Shhhhhhhh," I hear the calming whisper almost resembling an ocean wave as I sob uncontrollably on the cafeteria balcony with my arms around my knees and my head on top of them, rocking back and forth. My chest is beginning to burn and I feel somebody envelope me in a warm hug. My eyes are swollen shut but for some reason I know who it is anyways, but even that doesn't cheer me up. I can't even describe how I feel, my poor selfish, fear based choices have resulted in my peer and fellow initiate's choice of suicide just because I said no, what a terrible, terrible word no is, words do kill, they tear people to shreds from the inside out, the people using them and the people that they are said to. I sob some more but they come out raspy like short, strained gasps, I feel Tobias rest his lips on the top of my head and hear the rest of the gang sprint in, why does news have to travel so fast in dauntless, I assume there is a crowd at the door as well and I feel like a circus clown on display for the world, but it's wrong, I shouldn't be the clown, I should be the acrobat on the ground below that didn't quite jump far enough. I hear somebody gasp, presumably Christina as she leans over the railing to take a glimpse of the most frightening sight of my life.

"Oh my gosh Tris, I am so sorry!" I hear Christina whisper, flabbergasted, I immediately zone everybody out, they don't get it, they think I miss him or that I am shocked or horrified but they're wrong, my reasons are different, and selfish, I feel, no, I know that it's my fault and I'm angry that I didn't get the chance to tell him that I forgive him. After what feels like hours I know that they've finally left and Tobias slips his arms behind my back and under my knees and lifts me, carrying me to who cares where as long as it's not that hell of a room. I bury my face in his shoulder; I don't want him to see me like this. I try to clear my mind and convince myself that I don't deserve this kind of guilt and pain but I can't because I know I'm wrong. Why is life so hard? Tobias stops walking and I hear the beep of a door accepting a key card, only then do I allow myself to look up. This isn't my room but Tobias's, it's far bigger than mine, I think it's a suite and it's fully furnished.

"I… I can walk." I manage to rasp with the little voice I have left. He looks down at me and shakes his head, placing me gracefully on a dark leather couch. He sits beside me and we don't speak for the longest time and I take the moment to check out his house. Everything around me screams Tobias, from the black, chalkboard like walls to the red mini fridge and the large window that almost covers an entire wall, I attempt a smile but it hurts, almost cracking my face after my meltdown in the cafeteria.

"What was that about Tris?" He asks in a kind tone, breaking the silence. It's a harsh question but I don't think he means it that way, I don't know how to answer it. He won't get it, I am Divergent and it seems to be an unfortunate part of my personality that I feel the need to belong everywhere, we could be so much stronger as a city if there were no factions or factionless, if everybody helped everybody and we all strived to be just the best person that we could possibly be. "Tris, I'm serious, I mean everything, the conversation in the truck and Al, I thought you hated him after what he did to you." I decide to just try to get him to understand, to start the revolution that will probably never work out by telling the truth.

"I don't belong anywhere yet I belong everywhere at the exact same time," I start, he doesn't seem too confused so I continue. "I want to be everything brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind but all I am is ruthless… and selfish, I'm a monster and there's a never ending war inside my head between right and wrong and I either don't know which ones which or I end up messing it up. It's my fault that Al killed himself, because I couldn't forgive him and when I finally did, it was too late. Does that even make sense?" Tobias studies my face very seriously and stands up, pulling of his shirt and I see a beautiful blue tattoo, like blue flames spiralling up his back surrounding all five faction symbols, I can't contain myself, I gasp and stand too.

"I get it." He states and I almost start to cry, he gets it, for the first time, it's not me versus the world anymore, it's us. I run my hand down his back and realize that it's not smooth; he has pink scars like stripes running all the way down it as well.

"Tobias, who… who did that to you? I ask, afraid of the answer and he sits back down.

"My father, Marcus Eaton, taught me to be ruthless, he flared it, every single day after he would come home from work, he showed me the perfect example of ruthlessness sparked from frustration and pain, that was the only example I had as a child and so I copied it and the war began, I transferred to dauntless for two reasons, to get away from him and to feel strong, I never lost a fight in initiation and that just encouraged my monster more, that is until April fourth last year, hence my nickname, on that day, I decided to stop, I loved to beat people down, imagining that Marcus and I had switched places for once, I loved that feeling, but I hated how I felt afterwards and so I just stopped, it is still a battle, every single day Tris, the war never goes away but you need to decide how you're going to fight." I don't know how to respond, that is a lot to take in, but I guess he doesn't expect me to, because he kisses me, long and passionately and I let him, because I love him, I know that now, I don't pity him, and I never will, I look up to him because of what he suffered and how he decides to fight. He has given me hope, I'm right, I don't have to be just brave, I can be everything, I am everything. I just need to figure out how to show it in my battles. Tobias pulls away and I grin, I will not be attending Al's funeral and I will enter the cafeteria again, I made a poor choice but in the end of it all, I forgave him and it was his choice not mine, I will make a different choice in the matter next time but for this time I will learn from my mistake and move on.

"Did you want to stay here?" He asks me softly and I nod slowly. He points to his bed and I follow him and we lay side by side, all night long, holding hands.

**Do you guys like it? I think I'm going to do visiting day in the next chapter and then I have some very interesting things planned that might make you a little bit mad or sad, also known as cliff hangers and drama. By the way, I don't know if any of you noticed but I changed the name, it's more dramatic and it suits the book better, don't you think? Thanks for reading! Please follow and review, I really need constructive criticism!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Sorry I didn't update for the past couple of days. I'm so excited for the Four book, I ordered it on Amazon so hopefully it will be here soon, have any of you read the Anomaly trilogy?**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy**

I wake up sweating in Tobias arms, what the heck am I doing here? We're not dating, I don't think so anyways, and then everything from yesterday comes flooding back to me. Tobias rolls over and smirks at me and I roll my eyes. "What?" he asks sarcastically, I can't contain myself, I burst out laughing and he joins me.

"What am I doing here?" I ask him gasping and he shrugs.

"You like me," He begins, raising his eyebrows continuously up and down, "so you decided to spend the night." I smack his chest with the back of my hand. "There's no denying it." He claims shrugging and I huff.

"You're impossible… and I could say the same thing to you."

"I won't deny it." My mouth drops open, did he just tell me that he likes me? He smirks at me again. "It's visiting day today." He says, turning serious. "You missed that instruction when you were in the hospital, but it was also on your pamphlet."

Instantly I turn red with embarrassment, "I didn`t read the pamphlet." I mumble.

"I didn`t think so." He replies.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean." I shout at him.

"You don`t seem like the type of person to read instructions, you just do life, life doesn`t do you, you make up your own rules and live to survive but to survive to the fullest. I get it. I never read the pamphlet either."

"Oh." How are we so alike? I don't know what else to say so I fling my feet over the side of the bed and groan.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks, concerned. He's so sweet!

"I wasn't in my dorm last night so Christina is going to want all the details about what happened last night." Tobias laughs and I scowl at him, it's totally not funny, it will take me hours to explain it to Christina as she will repeat her questions more than once to make sure I didn't leave out any details. "At least you don't have to share a room."

"Those are the perks of being a senior instructor… do you think your parents will show up today?" I shrug.

"I don't care, it is what it is." But I'm lying and he knows it, of course I hope that my parents will show up!

"Don't lie to me, I can read your face, I know that you hope they'll come, everybody does, even if they don't go down to the gym to meet them, everybody hopes that their parents still care… except for me, I knew Marcus didn't care about me and I sure as hell he wouldn't come to harass me in front of my fellow initiates, he's the only person I don't know how to stand up to…" he whispers the last part and I lean my head on his shoulder in a form of a side hug but he pulls me against him and I breath him in- nutmeg and wind, that's what he smells like. "Don't pity me." He whispers.

"I don't." I whisper back and he lets me go and I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. "I should go." I tell him and he nods, my heart flutters. Why does he have that effect on me? I ask myself while I leave the room and attempt to navigate my way back to the initiate's floor.

"Where the heck have you been girl?" Christina screams, running to hug me the instant I walk into our dorm. I shrug and smile, hugging her back hoping that she won't ask again, but of course, I have no such luck. "Seriously! I was so freaking worried about you last night after Al…" she trails off and shudders "but Four was being so sweet to you, he was like kissing you and hugging you and told all of us to leave you alone, it was so cute, are you guys like a thing now?" She asks, I swear she said it all in one breath. I squint at her as if I'm checking to see if I can trust her, obviously I know I can but will she talk about it nonstop? She will anyways so I decide to tell her.

"I… I was at T-Four's suite because I didn't feel like talking to anyone and I spent the night but I don't know if we're… a thing but I would say yes if he asked and thanks for caring about my feelings, I've never had a real friend before" She stares at me, mouth so wide that her chin is nearly touching the ground, I don't know if she's ever been speechless before but typical Christina, it doesn't last that long.

"I can't believe you've never had a real friend before, I mean obviously I was willing to drop mine like a pin so I could join dauntless but I considered them real friends and well, you're just so awesome! And I can't believe you were at Four's house, I don't even think Zeke has been there!" I don't really know how to respond in spite of my exhaustion so I yawn in response and she laughs, peppering me with more questions about the previous night which I respond to in short, honest answers. "You need a Starbucks!" she finally bursts out, taking off guard.

"We're not allowed to leave the compound until after initiation." I tell her, I'm not going to risk becoming factionless for a Starbucks even though I really want one.

"So? Everybody does it anyways, I left to go to Froyo with Will last night to wallow with him about Al. Eric saw us leave and didn't do anything, and that' Eric! He's got to be the worst instructor there is." I definitely agree and jump up, suddenly pumping with energy; hopefully the coffee would keep me that way until at least after supper.

"Do you think your parents will be here?" Christina whispers to me as we enter the gym which is milling with all the faction initiates and parents wearing many different colors, as none of their compounds have a big enough area to hold the meet and greet. I shrug and start to shiver, I don't know if its nerves or the revealing strapless dress that Christina literally forced me into, but I want out. She ignores my shrug as if she didn't really care about my answer, I get the feeling she is nervous too as she continues to babble on "I don't think my mom will-" she's cut off by a little girl that looks almost exactly like her shouting "Chrissy! Chrissy!" followed by a frazzled looking young woman. Christina squeals and I am suddenly left alone with the strange and lonely feeling that I will not be visited. My depressing train of thought is cut off by a familiar voice.

"Beatrice?" I whip around and see my frail looking mom with her beautiful, radiating smile that makes creases at her eyes.

"Mom!" I hear somebody snickering behind me, trying out my full name, probably Uriah but I ignore him. "Sweetheart, you look so different, so beautiful, how are you?"

"Thanks mom," I manage to whisper, nearly in tears, I can't believe she came! "Where's Dad?" I ask, worried.

"I was afraid that you would ask that, sweetheart, your Father is being very selfish today, he came with me to the office but when your secretary told us that you had both transferred he was very disappointed and is waiting for me in the car. I'm sorry." I have never heard of such a thing before, my father?! Being selfish?! But for some reason, I am not surprised. Why? "On a happier note, how are you sweetie?" I know she's mainly asking to portray her abnegation traits but I need her to know how I feel so I begin to tell her about my inner monster like I had the night before with Tobias. "Oh sweetheart!" She responds to my rant, concern and understanding overflowing from her words. "I know how you feel." I look at her surprised, "I was dauntless too." I begin to stutter, to prove to her that I'm still partly abnegation I need to generously continue the conversation but I don't know how.

"You must be Mrs. Prior, nice to meet you." I hear a deep voice behind me say, saved by Four who holds out his strong arm for my mom to shake it.

"I am thank-you." She responds gently, taking his hand, "and who are you?"

"I'm Four, Tris's trainer and boyfriend." My mouth drops open, why would he say that?! Is it an invitation to me or to help me get away from her so that keeping the rule faction before blood won't be that hard or is he serious or… gosh! Why did he say that?

"Oh. That's nice." My mother responds graciously, is she just being abnegation or does she understand because she used to be dauntless? I zone out my mind is a tornado of thoughts and it's actually making me dizzy, all I catch is Four saying "Tris is doing fine in initiation despite her injuries." I feel like the last few minutes have been hours as I attempt to piece together Tobias and my Mother's conversation until he snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Tris!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I just zoned out for a couple minutes there, Mom, it means a lot to me that you came, thanks so much, I love you, but I have to go now, it's almost dinner and then training." She nods and without a word disappears into the crowd, guilt instantly grips my throat and I start to sway again, dizzy. Tobias grabs my hand and leads me out of the gym.

"I'm so sorry Tris, was that too much?"

"N…N…No?" I'm unsure of myself and nervous for some reason but I decide to fill the silence with a question that I'm dying to ask, "Are we… Are we a thing?" He smirks.

"Do you want to be?" Obviously I do but I don't know what to say, I'm a terribly rude person with my inner monsters and wars, he doesn't want me, I'm his pity project but my selfishness won't let me say no so I respond with a question.

"Do you?" He smirks again and states with confidence,

"You know I do Tris," and so I nod and for once I am sure of myself, he will help me overcome myself and I will help him get over his fears. He takes my hand.

"Good, follow me, I want to show you something." He leads me up to the third floor again, his floor and unlocks his door, I'm nervous but excited as I sit on his black coach which smells like him and watch the news quietly while he disappears around the corner but all my emotions drain from me when I see what's playing on the TV and tears trail down my face, what is wrong with my life! I hear Tobias scuffle in behind me and he drops something.

"Crap!" He mutters, furiously as he watches glances at the television and puts his hand gently on my shoulder but I pull away, it should've been me, not Al because then I wouldn't have to experience this pain- again.

**What's happening?! Comment your guesses in the reviews; I think this is my first real cliff hanger! I hope you're enjoying it guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note-So it was semi-guessed what happened and what they saw on the news but I'm hoping that this chapter will add a twist to that guess, at least as much of a cliff hanger/twist you can add when you're trying to stay mostly true to the book**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy**

"There has been a terrible accident on the abnegation highway; video evidence shows that the Mayor and Principal of Erudite Jeanine Matthews and Erudite's top initiate transfer of this year Caleb Prior while driving a Dauntless truck have collided with an abnegation couple Natalie and Andrew Prior, recently transferred teens, Caleb and Beatrice Prior's parents, witness Peter Hayes immediately called an ambulance while Jeanine and Caleb fled from the scene, the fleeing twosome were seemingly driving to an Elite initiate, teacher conference driving the wrong way on a one way. Where are they now? Will charges be pressed? And most importantly, did Natalie and Andrew prior survive? More on the story at 7 O'clock tonight. Stay tuned." The young Candor lady on the news said in a monotone voice. I can't help myself, I immediately start to sob, Al is gone and I overcame my selfish tears for him in one night, but this these are my parents, they raised me and they're gone in a snap, they had been driving home from seeing me, it's my fault, but I'm not completely to blame, Jeanine is on the Faction board, she knew she was going the wrong way on the road and so did Caleb, they did it on purpose! I start to scream, just straight out scream and Tobias hops over the back of the couch to sit beside me, he puts his arm around my back and hands me a pillow with the texture of a towel, I bury my face in it and scream some more.

I can't place my feelings, anger for Jeanine, anger for Caleb, anger for Peter because for some reason I have a feeling that he is involved anger at the news lady for making it sound like it wasn't important and lost, lonely, I don't have family anymore, my gut tells me that my parents are dead and I know it's right and my brother, I'd rather he be dead than alive right now, I hate him, I hate him with all my heart right now, the main factions moto is faction before blood but only the ruthless people take it seriously. Caleb chose faction, he is ruthless. No, Caleb chose faction and blood but in a different matter he chose faction and the blood of his family on his own hands, I hope that the guilt chews him to pieces and that he kills himself! It should've been him, not Al, not me, him. Was he planning this all along, join Erudite, kill off my family and become Jeanine's right hand man, I get heartburn just thinking about it.

Why do his moronic choices always surprise me? But for some reason, Jeanine doing this doesn't surprise me, why? With that thought I see a surreal bright light behind my eyes and remember, when I was twelve, four years ago, when my Dad was elected Mayor of Abnegation, I can still smell it, we were in a stuffy government building full of people, primarily Abnegation, it so full I can taste the scent of sweat and there's steady rhythmic applause as my Dad walks up the steps to give his speech, I could probably quote it, but I won't, and as soon as he was finished, the other four mayor's walked up the stage and Jeanine seemed to shove past them as she scrambled to the mic she whispered something to him and I tried to read her lips but I couldn't, but whatever he had said to him made him turn a ghostly pale color as she almost smirked into the mic and said "Let's give him a warm round of applause shall we?" the flashback then ended and my anger increased, whet had she said? I will find out! The thought instantly surges through my body and I start to shake, that's all I want to do now, ask her why, what and how and kill her, while my anger makes me throb an almost audible evil whisper in my head whispers, "You're a monster too, you are just like her, your Dad got in the way of her plan to run the government, this was her revenge, you did the same thing with Al, he was jealous and hurt you, so you got revenge, you're a monster and you both deserve to rot in hell!" My sobbing ceases as an effect of the whisper silent tears streak my face while Tobias holds me, is the whisper from the monster right? How are Jeanine and I different but the little hope that I have for myself whispers back "You repented and apologized, your guilt has healed you, Jeanine's hasn't." I don't know which thought to believe.

"I'm all alone, my family is dead, I'm an orphan and I don't belong here." I whisper to the air.

"You're not alone; I'll be your family." Tobias whispers to me, and I remember, he is practically an orphan too, he's never mentioned his mother so my guess is she's not important to him and Marcus… Marcus doesn't deserve him, but then again, neither do I. I sigh into him and doze off to sleep on his chest, battling my thoughts with my bare hands on the way down.

"Andrew and Natalie Prior were pronounced dead at 4:01 and 4:13pm today, just minutes after the tragic accident and while Jeanine and Caleb have not been found, the authorities have declared it an accident after watching the tapes of the twosome chat happily while turning onto the one way, claiming they were distracted, Jeanine faces one charge for the cost of the wrecked and borrowed Dauntless truck but is protected by her government immunity while Caleb Prior has yet to face a charge as he was not the driver. Thank you for listening and good night." I wake up to a second report on my deceased family by the pretty, Candor monotone lady, she infuriates me and so with my eyes still closed I pat the arm of the chair beside me and grab the remote and with perfect accuracy I fling it at the television leaving a large dent in the costly television as it flickers off. What the heck did I just do? This was my boyfriend's television! Tobias looks at me with his mouth hanging open and I start to apologize but he cuts me off.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault, I shouldn't have watched it, I thought you were asleep." I so don't deserve him! While I think of a response my phone that I'm technically not supposed to have, dings, I look up at Tobias nervously, he is still my coach but he shrugs and I slide it out of my back pocket expecting it to be from Christina, but it's not, on it is one word from Caleb.

"Help."

**Were any of you expecting that? Probably, I'm not great with surprises or cliff hangers. I'm the best at writing sad stories guys, so this is definitely not my best, but thanks for reading anyways. By the way I probably won't be able to update for a while, July is really busy for me. Please follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm wondering if you guys think I'm making Tris seem to weak, obviously in the end she's going to get stronger but Veronica Roth made her seem so strong but Veronica Roth also didn't say very much about her mental state and this is what I feel like it would be like at the beginning of her transfer. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I need to know if I should go back and fix it!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy**

"Help? Help?! What? Did you fall in a pit of sinking sand on your escape from murdering Mom and Dad? No way in hell am I helping you idiot!" I type with lightning speed and jab the response button so hard that my finger goes numb and the screen goes black for a couple of seconds.

"Tris?" Tobias asks in a stern tone.

"What?!" I shoot back, feeling defensive and weak.

"You can't let your monster run you. You need to choose your battles selflessly, because it is possible to be selfless and brave and you are one of the very few people that I believe can do that." He saw the text and now I feel like a pitiful mess because he thinks I'm wrong, he doesn't pity me though and I appreciate that but I feel like I'm dragging him down with me. I don't deserve him! And he doesn't deserve to be dragged down with me, but at this point, he's the only person keeping me going, so I can't get rid of him, even though that would be the selfless thing to do, I need to please him, and stop being so emotional, I should ask him his opinion and obey his response, I'll start by not caring that my parents died, with that awful thought I have to gulp back a sob, I can't do that, they raised me, so I need to put on a mask and hide it… or I could just join Peter and his minion buttholes, I'm just like them, I then hear the whisper from earlier, "You're not like them, you're different, different because you have a desire to change and they don't." Yet again I know the voice is right and it increases my level of hope just a little bit. I hate questions, if I knew the answer to everything in the whole world it would be easy for me to be perfect because I would know the costs and benefits of everything and I would know how to stop being ruthless but then again, life would be no fun because you can never learn from experience, there's nothing new to try because you already know how it would feel.

"What do you suggest I do?" I ask Tobias, referring to Caleb. He smiles at me.

"I hate him just as much as you do, I can't put up with anyone who hurts you, but remember how it happened with Al? Not that I like to remind you but it's always better to forgive right away. Just ask him why he's asking for help." He responds soothingly, I nod and turn on my phone to see a message from Caleb, yet again.

"Please. I'm sorry. I need help, Jeanine, faction before blood. I didn't. Experiment. Erudite headquarters." Well, he's definitely not an effective at texting, but it certainly got me worried, I'm still pissed at him, and I want him locked up, he's a hazard, but I don't want him hurt, he's the only real family that I have left. I'm about to ask Tobias what I should do but he asks me first and now I don't know what to say.

"I need a break, I need to talk to my friends and ignore what's been happening, just for one day and then I'll go get him, will you help me?"

"Of course." He agrees with a smile. So hand in hand with my best friend, I walk down the hallway and down the stairs, or more like sliding down the railing to my own dorm but I literally smack into Christina on my way there and fall backwards, hitting my head on the wall behind me. I laugh.

"Hey Chris!" I exclaim, I basically drop kicked her out of my life since Al died so I'm actually really glad to see her now.

"Tris! Oh my gosh! I've been looking everywhere for you! I saw the news! I'm so sorry about Caleb and your parents, girl your life must be a living hell right now! Wanna go shopping, it's all on me, it will cheer you up!" Instantly the cheer drains from my face, for five minutes I had forgotten, for five happy minutes and now it's gone, Tobias's grip on my hand increases and my shoulders slump.

"I was feeling better." I mumble to her.

"Oh my gosh Tris, I don't even... I… sorry, I'm a Cantless, I can tell when people are lying but I can't read emotions very well, I'm sorry."

"A Cantless?" Tobias stifles a laugh behind me and Christina smirks.

"A Candor transfer to Dauntless. Meaning that I'm learning to be Dauntless but I haven't got it down yet." I can't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"Darn right you're a Cantless! Cant as in can't shut up!" I exclaim between gasps, "Let me guess, Uriah came up with that! What does that make me, an Abnetless… an Abneless, Abnentless, a Dauntnegation, Abless?!" With that, Christina and Tobias join in my laughter.

"Yep, that's what you are!" Christina begins, tears streaming down her face, "Abbless!" She laughs, poking me in the stomach jokingly. While Will runs out of the room across from us, Uriah in tow and they both crumple to the ground in laughter too, I don't know if it's to make me feel better or because they haven't laughed in a while or because we look like a bunch of buffoon's or maybe all three, but It makes me happy and for the time being I hope to stay that way. A few other initiates walk out of their dorms to see what's up but they just give us odd stares which makes me laugh harder.

I finally get my breath back and gasp "I'm going to get a tattoo." Everybody immediately stops laughing and stares at me, I hate all the attention but it's understandable, I'm an Abnetless.

"Me too." Tobias surprises me by saying it and I look at him wide eyed, I know what I'm going to get, but what about him?

"I will too." Christina chimes in and I grin, I'm being my own person and I started a fad.

"We all should!" Uriah screams and Will nods in agreement. So astounded I lead the way to the tattoo parlour and grab a paper from the front desk start to sketch out my tattoo as do all my friends. They all finish before me but they wait because it was my idea. Nobody knows what the other person is getting. When my drawing is finally finished I think that it's the most beautiful thing I have ever drawn, I grin while walking up to my tattooist and hand her the drawing.

"You're Tris right?" I nod "I knew it, you're the talk of Dauntless right now but nobody will admit it. I'm Tori; I work as the secretary in the dauntless office sometimes but most of the time I'm here. This is a beautiful drawing by the way, where would you like it?" Well she's certainly straight to the point, I like it, I roll up my shirt and motion to my hip while the others chat, they're not going to leave while I get it which makes me all the more excited and nervous. She begins to copy my drawing on my hip with a black pen and I shiver, Tobias is watching but it's not obvious what it is yet so I just wink at him. "Does that look right?" She asks me when she's finished and I nod as she pulls out the needle full of freezing gel, I'm glad she doesn't ask if I want it because I do but it wouldn't be very brave of me to say yes. A tingling feeling soon takes over my hip. She then starts to inject the blue and then the red and the yellow and the orange. It feels like only seconds have passed and she's finished but I know it's been several hours. I thank her as she hands me the healing gel and the cover-up sheet and I sit down and everyone is staring, I can't help but blush.

"Wow Tris, it's beautiful." Christina whispers. I smile and run my hand over it; it's the dauntless flaming symbol in vibrant colors of orange and red but it doesn't have the circle around it, it's in the middle of an empty field in the dark of the night, which is represented by a flaming blue color that has hints of purple dust swirling around it like a galaxy and last but most importantly, it has ten sparks rising from the fire representing the few people that have changed my life, My parents, Caleb, Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Will, Al, Zeke and my old friend Susan from Abnegation. I explain this to them but leave out the many other things it symbolises such as the way that the flames that are burning me up are actually healing me at the same time and that though the fire or the war inside of me may dim, it will never fully leave and neither will the memories of the sparks or the people that represent the sparks.

I can't help but continue to think of what else it represents while the others go to the seat and come back with their own tattoo's, Christina with a small dauntless symbol striped with black and white on her ankle to represent Cantless. Will with Christina's name in curly letters on his wrist, to which she nearly fainted and I thought was adorable. Uriah with a small doodle of Dauntless cake on his ring finger and last but not least, Tobias, he refused to show anybody but when we were walking back to the dorms and I was behind him he lifted up the back of his shirt and showed me, beneath his flaming blue tattoo and his scars on his back was a small tattoo that said April 4. I felt like I was floating after he showed me and after I had gotten my own tattoo, but I seemed to fall from that trance as soon as we reached the our dorm and opened the door as we were greeted by the putrid smell of smoke-fire.

**What did you guys think of her tattoo? I wanted to make it different than the birds she got, just to be creative. What do you guys think is up with the fire in her dorm? I don't know if I really like this story anymore, but I have a plan for it and will continue. I'm also thinking about writing a story about a girl named Grace going through Abnegation initiation but probably won't because I'm so busy. Please follow and review! By the way, do I do too many Authors' notes? I need an honest opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated but seriously, writing isn't my life, people are way more important and we had family friends come and visit us for the week and we generally only see them once a year so I put them first. By the way, I finally read the Four book, it was really good but my favorites are still Divergent and Insurgent. I don't think this story is very good right now, I certainly wouldn't follow it but I'm 90 percent sure I'll finish it because I hate when people don't like their story anymore so they stop writing in the middle of it or do an abrupt ending… so anyways, here's the reaction to the fire, but first…**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy**

Fire?! Fire?! For some reason I know it's my fault, somebody is trying to sabotage my life! I flicker back to realty while all my friends stand there, staring like the bunch of idiots they are while the heat feels like it's melting our faces and the flames are flooding out the door. I need to take action… somehow, I know this is supposed to be tragic, but for some reason it's not to me, it just seems like an ordinary day in the excuse for a life that I have, it's seems almost funny to me but I swallow my giggle when Christina crashes to the ground and starts weeping, she puts a lot of value on her stuff, almost more than she puts on people, it's way different for me, I couldn't care less if I had all the riches in the world but I was lonely. I suppose she has more reason to weep over this than I do though, her stuff is thirty times more expensive than mine. Will immediately kneels beside her and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow Tris, I'm beginning to think that the devil himself is following you around." Uriah blurts out, smirking at me. I glare at him jokingly but then stifle a laugh when his mouth drops open because he thinks I'm serious and he goes sprinting down the hall for a fire extinguisher.

"You're silly." Tobias holds me close to him and whispers into my ear.

"I'm silly? I'm silly?!" I begin to scream at him, not sure if I'm joking or if I'm taking out my bottled up anger on him. His eyebrows shoot upward when I continue, "the retard that's ruining my life is silly… wait, no she's not. Ugh! Ignore what I just said, who cares, I am silly. All my stupid emotions, excuse me for not knowing how to deal with them!"

"Okay, first of all, she? And second of all, what just happened there? I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Sorry." I mumble, "I don't know if this fire situation is funny or…" Our conversation is interrupted by Uriah who comes skidding down the hallway with a fire extinguisher, he rushes into our room screaming like a mad man because he thinks he's invincible with his silly little foam thrower, bloody elbow in tow, idiot. Shockingly, he tames it until only my bedspread and the curtains are on fire and his extinguisher is empty.

"Hey Pansycakes! Get in here, I foamed most of it out!" Christina sprints into the room; dragging Will behind her while I waddle in with Tobias still hugging me from behind. I think all of our mouths drop open this time, the room truly looks like a jail cell now with the bars over the window and our curtains and blankets and posters charred up on the floor, I really want to laugh, whoever did this to me really doesn't know me, my stuff is of no value to me, I would laugh, but Christina is still crying with her face on what used to be her bed which is now covering her in ash. I look around at my friends, Uriah is standing proudly in the corner, holding his fire extinguisher like a gun, Christina and Will are in the same position as they were in in the hallway, Tobias seems t have just gotten off his phone and I am standing, observing my peers and ready to laugh.

"What on earth happened here?" Zeke shouts as he sprints in our room and then he looks at me and then Uriah, and then Tobias and bursts out laughing until all four of us are laughing. "Uriah, what happened to your arm?" Zeke asks, which stops our laughing and causes Uriah to look down shamefully.

"I cut it when I broke the glass to get the foam sprayer." He mumbles. I decide to add to his embarrassment and ask,

"You realize there's a handle, right?" He nods, and we all laugh even harder until I literally slump to the ground against the wall, tears having a relay race down my face. I stop when she glares at me and I go to put my hand on her shoulder, we all know that in the past month or so, I have gone through way more than anybody else in this room but I can see how it might be hard on them to, I'm just a pain to keep around.

"Chill out girl, we'll go shopping again; I bet the school will even give us credits to buy stuff with because it wasn't our fault." I soothe her.

"You… you think so?" she asks, heaving.

"Definitely." And even she smiles and I feel like it's a mutual feeling at the moment, this is Dauntless, you either laugh or pretend to laugh with everybody else until you finally break down, and then you laugh again. It's all happiness, if you're a true dauntless that is, whether it's fake or not, it doesn't matter you act t so you don't drag others down with you, and at that moment I realize abnegation and dauntless are very similar, because you have to be selfless to be brave, if you're doing it for other people that is, and you have to be selfless to laugh in the face of despair just to make sure you don't drag others down with you.

"Let's go now!" Christina exclaims.

"Now?! Christina, you're obsessed, it's like midnight you douchebag!" She giggles and shrugs. "Gosh! Did I not make myself clear? Read between the lines. NO, I'll shop with you… grudgingly, tomorrow, after training." It just now dawns on me that I have yet to attend one training besides capture the flag, between running away, skipping and being unconscious. Let's hope they've been watching the security cameras and including some of that in the scoring like they claim to do. "We have to go downstairs to get our new, temporary rooms and then sleep on everything." Christina nods and follows me down the stairs while I slide down the wobbly railing.

"Hi, I'm Tris Prior and this is Christina Mercer and we just got back from getting tattoo's and came back and our room, number 699 was on fire and is now a pile of ash, so clearly it wasn't our fault, so if you could get somebody to deal with that and give us a new room temporarily and maybe some extra credits to make up for our lost possessions then we could be on our way." I say all in one breath. The secretary glances up at us, she has a huge tattoo of a snake curling up her right arm and over her back and her black dreadlocks fall in front of her face while she scribbles something on a sticky note and slides us two new key cards like it's a drug deal. She doesn't look overly friendly so we snatch them and race back up the stairs, no way on earth am I checking to see if that creep is going to give us credits. We begin to walk in to our old dorm out of habit and are about to turn around until I see some sort of glass, black plaque sticking out from under my bed and my I jog over to it so that I can pull it out and still catch up to Christina before she gets to our temporary dorm, but it seems to be calling my name so instead of chasing after her, I read it on the spot and my heart drops when a hand covers my mouth, and another my eyes.

**Sorry this is kind of a blah chapter, it's going to get better. By the way, have any of you guys read the Swipe series? Anyways, good night lovelies. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I don't even really know where I'm going for this story, I never do when I write stories but here is your update, I have two other stories that I kind of want to write more than this one but I don't think I can write more than one at a time, unfortunately. Oh, and by the way, I probably won't be able to update for a couple weeks because I'm going on vacation, anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own the Divergent trilogy**

My heart drops to my toes as I try to wriggle out of the grasp of this creep but I can't, he's too strong so I scream but it's muffled by his putrid smelling hand. He pulls me against himself as if his grasp isn't strong enough; I'm disgusted, I'm far too close for comfort as I lift my leg and bring it down hard on his toes, he grunts but nothing else, clearly not going to reveal himself I try to bite his hand but it's so firm over my mouth I can't even open it. I just want to give up for once, slump into his disgusting hands and let him take me away but I know I can't because I finally have somebody to live for- Tobias, and of course all the other people I got the spark tattoos for, so I continue to fight or more like squirm in his grasps, not in hopes of escaping, because I know that's not going to happen, but in hopes of stalling him long enough for somebody to find me. With every move I make, my heart throbs in agony and I long to give up, and with every painful breath I hear my monster telling me that this is somehow my fault. If I had just remembered that we had a new room or if I hadn't gone shopping at all or if I had simply left the plaque on the ground, the plaque that I know is somehow related to this kidnapping I was caught in the middle of. I long to see, just one glimpse of my surroundings to figure out where I am to know why nobody has seen me yet, I know we are still in Dauntless but the usual excitement in the halls is absent.

I hear a truck motor start and feel grass prickling my toes through my sandals, crap, we're outside, once we've left the school, I'm a goner, there's no hope for me, and maybe in that case, I'll be murdered, taken away from this world and free, if I'm lucky, the burden that is me will be taken away from this world and I won't have to deal with fear or relationship complications or- and then the darkness of this awful man's hand over my eyes turns darker, and a throbbing pain overcomes me, and I am free, even if just for a brief amount of time. **(I don't know if you got the picture from my attempt at being vague and dramatic for this scene, but she was knocked unconscious.) **

"I thought you said the serum was only supposed to last an hour!" I hear a familiar male voice hiss.

"Why does it matter so much to you if she survives?" I remember the nightmare that occurred a while ago, I don't know how long it's been though, hours, days? I open one eye and can't see anybody, there are wires attached to me though, and a several large computers, either I'm in Erudite or the control room in one of the other factions. I can sense a presence behind me and I know they're still here, so I decide to try to use this to my advantage, closing my eye and eavesdropping.

"Even though I know that she's a threat to our government and she needs to be confined, she's a really good person, if she thoroughly understood what we were doing she would assist us, but she's also probably too stubborn to listen."

"Miss Prior," I hear the Lady's voice say daintily, "I'm aware that you are awake and attentive of your surroundings, please open your eyes." I open them, I know that it's Jeanine and there's no fooling her.

"Why am I here?" I spit at her looking her in the eye and completely ignoring Caleb at her side. She smiles and I have to resist the urge to swear.

"Clam down Beatrice." Caleb attempt to soothe me, if he thinks he's even slightly more on my side than Jeanine is, he's an idiot, I would love to just gouge out his eyes and tie him to a pole covered in grease and light him on fire!

"Don't call me that! Ever." I glare at him and Jeanine interrupts.

"You are here, Miss Prior, to assist us in our project-" I cut her off

"The only thing I will be helping you with is improving your face!" I scream at her, attempting to lift my arm to sock her but being painfully stopped by the chair that seemed to act as a magnet, there was nothing that appeared to be confining me but I couldn't lift my arm and it irritated me! "I'd rather die!" I hiss. She raises her eyebrows at me and smiles.

"Beatrice." Caleb retorts again.

"SHUT UP!"

"But that is not my intention Miss Prior, you are here as a captive, it is clear to me that you have a large group of rather intelligent and brave friends and you Miss Prior, seem to bind them together with all your imperfections, they will, fortunately for me, stop at nothing to rescue you, including assisting me in the duty of turning your faction into mindless robots with this new serum I have invented." She says, holding up a small canister filled with a purple substance that makes me want to vomit. "and if they don't do as I request of them which I'm assuming will happen, unfortunately for you, this will happen." I am nervous now, but not afraid as she types up a series of codes into her computer and an electric current shoots through my body like a thousand bullets, I shake rapidly and bite my lip hard to keep from screaming, so hard, blood trickles down my chin and tastes horrid in my mouth and it suddenly stops, but I'm still shaking. Jeanine smiles again, "Love, Miss Prior, is stronger than almost anything else in the world and when you let it get out of hand like your friends have done it can cause you to fight for a cause you may not belive in, which is why I plan to rid Dauntless temporarily of their emotions so that they can wipe out the Abnegation, because surely you know with your aptitude for Erudite…" She pauses waiting for my reaction, but I don't give her one, despite my anger because of my lack of privacy, I'm not surprised she knows of my Divergence. "that the abnegation are not truly selfless, which makes them weak in our society. But don't be too concerned about yourself because your fate will not rest in my hands, but instead, your friends, besides what comes if they disobey me, I will provide you with considerably pleasant living conditions, Dauntless food if you wish, and have a surveillance camera on you at all times so that if you do something considered brave, I can pass it to your initiation coach to higher your score in initiation." She smiles again and Caleb begins to pull the wires of my face in the awkward silence. "Any questions?" My heart throbs, there's something I need to ask but it will be difficult.

"Why did you kill my parents?" I ask.

"Well surely you know, Miss Prior that it was not me who murdered your parents, it was you." She replies in the same tone as she has said everything else. I feel the chair release and I fly towards her, my arm stretched out like a claw to hurt her in any fashion that I possibly can, I drag my fingernails across her face and her blood trickles down my hand. Is this my monster? Or is this simply the Revenge gene of human nature? Both, I decide, but I'm okay with that this time. I feel, strong hands grip my shoulders suddenly as Jeanine screams and they drag me down the hallway, I hate the weak feeling that I have right now but pride is still pumping through my veins. I look at the guards at my sides, a male and female, both of whom I'm familiar with, Peter and Tori. They lead me to a room that is purely cement, the roof, walls and floor. It is mostly empty besides a bed, toilet, bathtub, a red punching bag hanging from the ceiling and a desk with a large computer on it, there is also a window next to the bed, but I can tell it's fake. My guards leave and I do the only thing that is really on option here, I punch the bag until my knuckles are swollen.

**I don't know if any of this came as a surprise to all yawls but I feel like it's getting more interesting, do you? Were any of you surprised about Tori? I debated putting a short Tobias point of view in here but decided against it, it will leave you guys hanging a little bit more. Anyways, like I said before, I won't be able to update soon because I'm going on vacation, please be patient with me and Follow, favorite and review. **


End file.
